Gumwin Drabbles
by AlldevilsAngels
Summary: Moments in the TOWG from Darwin's P.O.V. Don't you dare doubt my love! You're the most precious thing in my life" Darwin proclaims. "As precious as a diamond dipped in gold?" Gumball Sniffles sprinkled with emeralds and all wrapped in a big platinum bow?" "No dude." Darwin says. "More,"


**GUMWIN DRABBLES**

 **Summary: Moments in the TOWG from Darwin's P.O.V. Don't you dare doubt my love! You're the most precious thing in my life" Darwin proclaims. "As precious as a diamond dipped in gold?" Gumball Sniffles sprinkled with emeralds and all wrapped in a big platinum bow?" "No dude." Darwin says. "More,"**

 **Chapter one: If you ask me if I loved him, I'd lie!**

* * *

 _"What does love mean if we would deny it to others?"_  
 _― DaShanne Stokes_

* * *

"Things have changed. It used to be just me and him, versus the world. Now all he cares about is," Darwin growled, face turning ugly, "Penny. I mean, of course I want him to be happy. I just wished I could be part of it. Am I being too possessive? I am being too possessive. Do you mind if I lay down?" He lies down on the bench, **"** I think this all started a long time ago…back when I was still just a kid…"

He takes a deep breath.

"Gumball was my first friend. The first person to talk to me while I was in my bowl. I sometimes feel like I was born to be in Gumball's life. Like there's a connection between our hearts," Darwin pressed his fin against his heart, sighing. "I grew lungs to be with him and legs! What did Penny do? Come out of a shell, big deal!"

Darwin pictured Gumball and Penny together and started laughing hysterically.

"I don't know why I'm so worried! It doesn't matter Anyway!" Darwin laughs harder, **"** She could never take my place, right? Right?"

Darwin got up and glared at Chris Morrison, waiting for an answer.

"I mean sure she can shape shift and she colorful and Gumball's been in love with her forever…" Darwin trailed off, horrified by the realization that if it came down to it, Gumball would probably choose Penny.

"What if they get married? What if they move far, far away and I never see him again?" Darwin thought of it.

 _Penny and Gumball were sitting on their couch surrounded by a litter of peanut, cat, rabbit, hybrid babies, making out. The phone rang._

 _Penny pulled away and went to answer._

" _Hello," Penny answered._

" _Hi, is Gumball there?" Darwin asked, through the phone, "It's his best friend and brother Darwin!"_

" _Who?" Penny asked, before turning to Gumball, "Do you have a friend named Darwin?"_

" _Darwin?" Gumball questioned, thinking about it, "Doesn't ring a bell,"_

" _Sorry," Penny said, "You have the wrong number,"_

"AHHHH!" Darwin screamed, holding his head and closing his eyes.

He opened them again and stared at Chris Morrison.

"Sorry, I got a little…yeah," Darwin blushed, he turned his back to the hamster and made his way to the kiddy ride to cover up his embarrassment.

"I just don't want to be left alone, you see?" he mumbled rocking on a kiddy ride. "it's the silence… the terrible silence…before Gumball, all I had was silence. I don't think can go back to that. There's never a quiet moment with Gumball. He's always talking, planning, whining, always doing something. That's one of the reasons why I'm in love him."

Darwin's eyes widen when he realized what he said.

"I mean love him in a brother sort of way!" he protested, "Because loving him any other way would be weird, right? Right?"

He stares at Chris Morrison feeling the weight of his stare.

"I mean, Gumball's awesome. He's amazing and sweet when he wants to be. Plus, I'm his favorite person in the house and he take me everywhere with him! His hugs always make me feel warm and happy. And when we kissed that day in the tree house I didn't hate it. Too be honest I really liked it. Like, really liked it…but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him!"

Chris Morrison did nothing.

Darwin suddenly grows angry.

"You don't get to judge me, Chris Morris! You're not one of my dad's! What do you know anyway? You're just a stupid hamster!" he screams, scaring passersby.

Darwin stood there, angrily pointing at Chris Morris, his eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry. That was mean," he said, softly, "You're not stupid. You just pointed out what I was too stupid to realize."

Chris Morris once again did nothing.

"I'm in love with Gumball!" Darwin admitted, then fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

He stayed there, sobbing loudly, until Leslie passed by him.

"Hi, Darwin." Leslie said, waving, and Darwin quickly pulled himself together, hoping Leslie hadn't heard his admission.

"Oh, Hi!" Darwin said, with fake cheer, before breaking down again the second the flower was out of sight. "What am I going to do, Chris Morris? I can't tell him, he's in love with Penny! He'll be freaked out!"

A breeze blew through Chris Morris, rustling his hairs.

"I know!" Darwin jumped up, light bulb appearing over his head, "I could just kidnap Penny and keep her in the shed, then disguise myself as her, and then Gumball will love me instead!"

Chris Morris was still as stone and Darwin's shoulders slumped.

"You're right, Chris Morris. A relationship build on lies will never survive," Darwin lay down on the bench next to Chris Morris.

They stayed that way for the next hour, not saying a word while Darwin tried to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend/Brother from another mother, who would probably never return his feelings.

It was too much for the fish to accept.

"You know what, Chris Morris?" Darwin blurted, coming up with an excuse, "I think I just realized that all this is coming from my fear of abandonment. I'm projecting my anxieties onto my brother and forgetting to actually live me own life." He sighed content with his lie.

"Dude, thank you," Darwin said, hugging the cage, "And let's keep this between us, okay?"

* * *

 _"Most men would rather deny a hard truth than face it."_  
 _― George R.R. Martin, __A Game of Thrones _

* * *

**Author's note: First Gumwin story. Please review**


End file.
